


Truth or Dare

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: What else is there to do when the power has been out all day?





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> [Written and shared to tumblr on January 16, 2015.](http://herowords.tumblr.com/post/108285504251/truth-or-dare)

When Dean gets home from his afternoon classes it’s to a sweltering apartment. He drops his book bag by the front door, and heads straight for the fridge, sticking his head inside, but getting no relief. The fridge is room temperature at best.

Castiel comes out of the bathroom clad in a striped tank top and faded, red shorts; dark hair sopping wet.

“You running your own sauna in here or something?” Dean asks because it’s got to be something like ninety-eight degrees in their apartment.

“The power is out again,” Castiel supplies, “I took a cold shower.” He comes to stand next to Dean, leaning his hip on the counter top and folding his arms across his chest.

Dean’s eyes flirt over Castiel’s bare skin. It’s probably the most he’s ever seen of his roommate-turned-best friend, his shoulders and calves bare, and Dean takes it all in greedily before averting his gaze to Castiel’s.

“Anybody say how long it’s going to be out this time?” Dean questions. The last power outage their building had lasted six hours.

Castiel shakes his head, and Dean groans.

“I was going to go get some Popsicles,” Castiel offers, “if you’d like to come.”

Dean sighs and rubs a hand over his mouth before responding. “Yeah, okay. Just let me change first.”

When Dean comes out in jeans and a light t-shirt Castiel smirks at him, “It must be a relief to only have one layer of clothing on,” he jokes.

Dean scoffs at him. “I don’t do shorts, sweetheart. This is about as naked as Dean Winchester gets. Unless he’s-” Dean shoots a suggestive glance in Castiel’s direction, “ _you know_.”

“Dean Winchester should really stop referring to himself in the third person,” Castiel retorts. Dean doesn’t miss the slight blush in his cheeks, but it’s like the Sahara in their apartment so it probably means nothing.

Castiel starts walking towards the front door, shooting a glance over his shoulder as he goes. “Is Dean Winchester coming?” he asks.

“Yes he is.”

By the time they get back to the apartment, Castiel is already on his third Popsicle His tongue is turning bright red, and Dean’s been attempting to distract himself from watching his roommate suck at the icy treat as its juices run down Castiel’s arm.

He hasn’t been very successful. It’s like real life porn happening in the passenger seat of Dean’s car.

“You gonna eat that whole box?” Dean asks, killing the Impala’s engine and reaching across the cab. He grabs the box of Popsicles that rests by Cas’ leg and pulls one out for himself.

“We can’t put them in the freezer,” Castiel points out, “we have to eat them all soon anyway.”

“Fair enough,” Dean answers with a shrug. He tears away the wrapper as they step out of the car.

Inside is nearly just as hot as outside. The Popsicles help a little, offering quick but temporary relief, but Dean only gets through a couple because watching Castiel slide his long, slender fingers between his lips to suck off the juice that’s collected there takes sole precedence over everything else.

Dean’s found Castiel attractive for awhile now, irritatingly so, but there’s a fine line between lusting after your best friend and falling full-fledged in love with him, and Dean’s teetering dangerously somewhere in-between.

“I’m still hot,” Castiel sighs dejectedly, his bright red tongue darting out to wet his lips. Dean’s eyes track the movement like there’s nothing else in the world to see.

“I’m gonna uh-” Dean thumbs over his shoulder towards the bathroom, “gonna take a cold shower.”

Castiel is peeling off his shirt and dropping himself dramatically onto the couch as Dean edges into the hallway.

Their power better get sorted out quick, or Dean’s going to explode from too much forced control.

As twilight smudges across the horizon there’s still no power.

Boredom set in a long time ago and it’s initially what drove Dean to suggest endless rounds of Truth or Dare until they found something better to do or got tired enough to sleep. But then Castiel’s refused almost every dare Dean’s come up with, and Dean’s beginning to run out of shallow questions to ask.

They’re both down to their boxers now, sweat gathering in the hollow of Dean’s throat and along Castiel’s collar bones, and Dean kind of just wants to run his tongue over every bare inch of Castiel he can see. Instead he asks, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Castiel answers, his voice laden with monotony. He’s sprawled out across Dean’s bed, one arm thrown over his eyes, and Dean can’t help but smile. He likes the way Cas looks, sprawled out on his bed and half naked.

Dean sighs even though he’s not surprised.  After a beat he clears his throat and swallows, trying to erase the tremor he feels in his nerves. He’s asked everything from  _Have you ever wanted to steal something?_  to  _What’s the meanest thought you’ve ever had about me?_ , but up until now he’s steered clear of anything involving Castiel’s love life. Up until now, he hasn’t been brave enough.

“Have you ever kissed a guy?” he finally asks, because sure the two of them are in college now, and it probably seems like a juvenile question to ask, but for all the conquests Dean’s brought home, he’s never once seen Castiel show any interest in anyone.

Castiel sits up. His eyes find Dean’s in the growing darkness, and he licks his lips before answering. “No.”

Dean’s rooted to the spot, almost unblinking under Castiel’s weighty blue stare. “Have you ever wanted to?”

He doesn’t miss Cas’ eyes as they flick to Dean’s lips and then back to his eyes. “Yes,” he says quietly, his voice almost hoarse.

Somewhere in the few seconds it took Castiel to answer, they’ve swayed into each other’s personal space, their faces inches apart, drawn to each other without any effort at all, like it just  _makes sense_  for them to be this close.

Castiel’s breathing has grown shallow, Dean’s too, and when Castiel licks his lips again, Dean moves in for the kill, capturing Cas’ lips with his own, his heart hammering in his chest, and their overheated chests sliding together.

There’s a split second where Dean wonders,  _Oh, God, what have I done?_  but then Castiel is kissing him back, putting his whole body behind it, his lips welcoming, and his hands everywhere. His mouth is warm, cherry flavoring still lingering on his tongue from the Popsicles, and Dean barley suppresses a groan. He’s kissed a lot of people, but never like this.

When they finally break apart Dean’s breathing hard, and Castiel can’t seem to keep a grin from his face. Dean doesn’t blame him one bit.

It’s quiet for a moment, both of them letting what just happened soak in and take root.

“Truth or dare,” Castiel mutters quietly after a second, his mouth still close enough to Dean’s he can feel the warmth of Cas’ breath ghosting out across his lips.

Dean shivers. “Dare.”

Castiel’s smile deepens, “I dare you to kiss me again.”


End file.
